Bolesław II Szczodry
Bolesław II Szczodry/Śmiały – król Polski w latach 1066-1112. Był odpowiedzialny za słynne zabójstwo swojego brata – Władysława. To w niego pierwszego wcielił się Pulchny Niedźwiedź (tytan). Wygląd Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy, mały wąsik, a na głowie nosił złocistą koronę. Był też osobą dość dobrze zbudowaną o wąskiej twarzy. Cechy * Błyskotliwy strateg * Silny * Odważny * Ambitny * Dowódca ciężkiej piechoty * Uczony * Towarzyski * Agresywny przywódca * Kłamliwość * Krzyżowiec Historia Dzieciństwo Niewiele wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, bo żaden Etnicznik nie był jego świadkiem. Panowanie Prolog Podbój Galindii 15 września 1066 odbyła się narada z innymi możnowładcami Królestwa Polskiego o zdobyciu Gdańska, Bolesław zdecydował się by wysłać swojego dyplomatę - Dobromira z Jabłoskowa - by zaczął fabrykować roszczenia. Wprowadzono nowe prawo - ograniczony autorytet koronny. Zdecydowano się także wysłać marszałka - Przemysława z Wielkopolski, by zaczął rozwijać technologię militarną w Krakowie oraz wysłano zarządcę majątku - Maćka, by rozwijał technologię ekonomiczną. Po rozmowie z doradcą zdecydowano się wysłać mistrza szpiegów - Sieciecha Topór, by wykradał technologię od Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. 15 października weszło do życia nowe prawo poprzez głosowanie. 5 stycznia 1067 roku pańskiego, król Bolesław II wypowiedział świętą wojnę wielkiemu wodzowi Monwidowi o Galindię. Bolesław zawołał swojego sojusznika Świętosława do wojny. Wezwał armię królewską w liczbie 2700 oraz armię wasali w liczbie 2300 wojowników. Armie Świętosława wynosiły ok. 4000 ludzi. Wojsk Monwida było tylko 4500. Armie polskie zmierzały do Sieradza, by tam się zjednoczyć i ruszyć na Galindię. Łącznie 5000 żołnierzy zmierzało do Płocka, by stamtąd zaatakować armię Jaćwingów. Armia króla zaatakowała siły wrogów 3 maja 1067 roku pańskiego. Wojska nieprzyjaciela nie posiadały prawej flanki, co skutkowało tym, że flanka Polaków mogła od razu zaatakować centralną armię wroga. Na początku obydwie armie nawzajem siebie ostrzeliwały, aż w końcu doszło do starcia. Lewa flanka Jaćwingów została zniszczona, więc wrogowie się poddali, widząc, że nie mają szans. Straty Polaków wynosiły ok. 700 a Jaćwingów ok. 3000 żołnierzy. Następnie ruszono na osadę Jaćwingów - Galindię. 10 października 1067 roku pańskiego, wojska polskie zdobyły miasto. Tymczasem król, rozmawiając ze swoim doradcą, rozmyślał nas tym, czy powinien się zadowolić, tym co ma, czy też powinien być ambitny. Stwierdził, że nigdy nie osiągnie zadowolenia. 19 października zdecydowano się na pokój, dzięki czemu Galindia weszła w skład Królestwa Polskiego. W rodzinie nic nie ginie 27 lutego 1068 roku pańskiego, rodzinie królewskiej przytrafiła się przepiękna rzecz, bowiem żona Bolesława - Wyszesława urodziła potomka, którego nazwano Piotrek i spełniła się ambicja króla, którą było posiadanie syna. Odbyła się z tej okazji uczta na Wawelu, która trwała 3 dni. Bolesława denerwował jego brat Władysław, który był uznawany przez niego jako kompletny idiota, postanowił zawiązać spisek na niego, by zniknął. 14 maja 1068, do Bolesława przybył dyplomata - Dobromir z Jabłoskowa i powiedział o tym, że udało mu się sfabrykować roszczenie do Gdańska. Zdecydowany Bolesław wysunął roszczenie. Pierwszym etapem zabicia Władysława była zasadzka obok opuszczonej karczmy, gdzie miał przejeżdżać Władysław. Wykopano dół, wystarczyło tylko czekać. 1 sierpnia 1068 plan o zabiciu Władysława nie powiódł się. Drugim etapem było podrzucenie żmii do sypialni Władysława, tym razem plan musiał się udać. 3 września 1068 roku pańskiego Władysław zginął przez truciznę. Teraz Płock należał do domeny królewskiej. Zdecydowano się zwiększyć efektywność lekkiej piechoty , infrastrukturę miejską oraz legalizm. Bolesław także zdecydował się zmienić infrastrukturę kościelną, by to król mianował biskupów, a nie papież. 17 lutego 1069 odbył się spór między mieszczanami Krakowa a biskupami. Mieszczanie domagali się kanonicznych praw miejskich, a biskupi twierdzili, że prawo kościelne jest ważniejsze. Król wolał zgodzić się z mieszczanami, co skutkowało tym, że stosunki króla Bolesława z biskupem Bolesławem uległy pogorszeniu. Podbój Gdańska 23 lutego 1069 roku pańskiego, zdecydowano się wysunąć roszczenie o Gdańsk. Do tej wojny Bolesław ponownie wezwał swojego kuzyna Świętosława. Zaczęto powoływać wojsko i wysyłać je do Poznania. Bitwa o Czarków 22 marca 1069 roku pańskiego odbyła się bitwa w miejscowości Czarków między Polakami a Pomorzanami. Armie nieprzyjaciela w liczbie ok. 2400 zaatakowały oddział Polaków liczący ok. 1100 osób. Doszło do fazy ostrzału. Niestety, centralna armia Polaków musiała się poddać, a centralne wrogie wojsko skierowało swe siły na lewą flankę Polaków. Sytuacja miała się pogorszyć, ale na pomoc swym braciom przybył kolejny oddział Polaków. Nic to jednak nie dało, bo lewa i prawa flanka musiała się poddać, wszystkie siły skierowano na centralną armię. Kolejne posiłki nie pomagały na tyle, by wygrać. Zakończono ostrzeliwanie i rozpoczęła się walka w zwarciu. Do pomocy przybył oddział i wyruszył na lewą flankę, ale w niedługim czasie także przegrał. W końcu, centralna flanka Pomorzan upadła, a siły Polaków zaczęły atakować prawą flankę. Udało się, więc skierowano siły na lewą flankę i wygrano bitwę 19 kwietnia 1069 roku. Po stronie Polaków zginęło ok. 840 osób, natomiast po stronie Pomorzan ok. 2300. Do niewoli polskiej trafił nijaki burmistrz Marian z Wolina. Wysłano armie polską, liczącą teraz ok. 4000 ludzi, do Gdańska, by rozpocząć oblężenie. Armię tę podzielono i ok. 1000 żołnierzy ruszyło na stolicę Pomorzan - Słupsk - a armia, liczącą ok. 3400 ludzi, została w Gdańsku. 3 września, armia Jaćwingów rozpoczęła rajd na Galindię, pustosząc jej tereny. To od pierwszego więźnia, Burmistrza Mariana z Wolina, królowie polscy, a później cesarzowie, zaczęli zsyłać jeńców do ciemnicy. 7 listopada 1069 roku pańskiego, okazało się, że żona Bolesława jest brzemienna. Bolesław liczył na to, że urodzi się mu córka. 15 stycznia 1070 roku pańskiego, armia Polaków zdobyła Bytów, a już 28 marca udało zdobyć się Myślibórz. 12 kwietnia 1070 roku pańskiego, zdecydowano się na pokój, zabierając Pomorzu Gdańsk. 8 czerwca 1070 roku pańskiego, żona Bolesława urodziła mu córkę, którą nazwali Magdalena. 14 września, Bolesław zdecydował się przegonić Jaćwingów z Galindii, wysyłając oddział królewski, liczący ok. 2700 ludzi. Wszystkie siły Polaków skupiły się na centralnej armii Jaćwingów, wygrywając tę bitwę. Straty Polaków wynosiły 20 ludzi a Jaćwingów ok. 740. Litwo, ojczyzno moja 20 października 1070 roku pańskiego, Bolesław zdecydował się zawiązać sojusz z Węgrami, poprzez zaręczyny między Magdaleną i księciem Andreasem. Swojemu drugiemu dziecku, Piotrkowi, wybrał przyszłą żonę, a miała nią być Yevpraxia Rurykowicz. Bolesław zdecydował się oddać Galindię Lutosławowi Mazowieckiemu. Okazało się także, że pewien węgierski hrabia fabrykuje roszczenie do Cieszyna. Zdenerwowany Bolesław postanowił go zabić. 29 lipca 1071 roku pańskiego, król Polski zdecydował się wypowiedzieć wojnie Litwie o dwie prowincje - Grodno i Podlasie. Zaczęto powoływać armię i wysyłać ją do Płocka, by tam się skonsolidowała. Do króla doszły wieści, że poganie zbierają dużą armię. Zatrudniono najemników, którzy mieliby pomóc w tej wojnie, czyli ok. 2300 żołnierzy Kompanii Nawarskiej. Okazało się, że w Opolu szerzy się herezja, więc prędko wysłano tam misjonarza. Bolesławowi urodziła się córka, nadano jej nietypowe imię - Robiąca Sojusz z Kimś - i postanowiono wydać ją za księcia Henryka Capeta, by mieć sojusz z Francją. Ogromna armia wroga, licząca ok. 5300 ludzi, rozpoczęła szturm na Podlasie. Zdenerwowany Bolesław postanowił wysłać swoją armię, by rozprawili się z wrogiem. 12 grudnia 1072 rozpoczęła się bitwa. Kurlandczycy nie posiadali prawej flanki, a lewa strona się poddała. Wystarczyło skupić swe siły i zaatakować centralną flankę. Wtedy przybyły posiłki i wzmocniły lewą flankę. W końcu wróg został pokonany. Poległo ok. 500 Polaków i ok. 5200 Kurlandczyków. Do niewoli trafiły dwie osoby. Rozpoczęto odzyskiwanie Podlasia. Kolejne siły nieprzyjaciela stacjonowały w Grodnie, były to większe siły od polskich, ale technologia Polaków była lepsza od nich. 16 lipca 1073 rozpoczęła się bitwa w Grodnie. Rozpoczęto wymianę ognia, a prawa flanka wroga upadła. Doszło do walki w zwarciu, a bitwa została wygrana. Zmarło ok. 500 Polaków i ok. 1800 wrogów. W Podlasiu pojawiły się oddziały wroga. 15 lipca 1073 odbyła się bitwa. Wojska nieprzyjaciela nie posiadały prawej flanki. Zaczęto ostrzał, aż przybyły posiłki wroga i uzupełniły prawą flanką. Żołnierze na bokach dalej strzelali, ale w centrum zaczęto walkę w zwarciu. Obie flanki pogańskie upadły, a u Polaków centralna. W Polsce pojawiła się frakcja, której przewodził Włost Dunin, a jej celem było wprowadzenie elekcji w Polsce. Po zdobyciu w pełni Podlasia, tj. 24 października 1074, podpisano pokój. Cztery dni później Włost Dunin postawił Bolesławowi ultimatum. Miał wprowadzić elekcję, albo doszłoby do wojny domowej. Król, mimo osłabienia wojsk, stanął do walki. Wróg mego wroga Postanowiono wysłać dyplomatę na dwór Świętosława, w celu polepszania stosunków, by przekonać go do dołączenia do wojny i udzielenia pomocy Bolesławowi. W skarbcu zaczęło brakować pieniędzy, więc rozpoczęto sprzedawanie więźniów, by pozyskać choć trochę złota. Zainicjowano od nowa powoływanie wojska i zsyłanie ich do Płocka. Doszła także wiadomość, że Obodrzycowie wypowiedzieli wojnę buntownikom polskim, co ucieszyło Bolesława, bo mogło dojść do sytuacji, w której ich wojsko zaatakowałoby wojsko rebeliantów. Zatrudniono także ok. 2500 najemników, bo tylko oni mogli pomóc Polsce. 10 kwietnia 1076 w Opolu znajdowała się armia wroga. Wojska polskie ruszyły do ataku. Zaczęto od fazy ostrzału, następnie ruszono walczyć z bronią w ręku. Lewa, następnie centralna, flanka Bolesława upadła. Wszystkie siły skierowano na prawą flankę, a wojska królewskie zostały pokonane. Zginęło ok. 2700 wojowników króla i ok. 1000 buntowników. thumb|Robercik broniący Podlasia Po poprawieniu stosunków ze Świętosławem, na jego dwór wysłano dyplomatę z prośbą o pomoc w wojnie. Niestety przyniesiono złe wieści, Świętosław nie zgodził się udzielić wsparcia militarnego. Szczęściem było zaś to, że Bolesławowi urodziła się córka, którą nazwano Józefa. Kolejna herezja zaczęła pojawiać się na Kujawach oraz w Krakowie. Kiedy armia polska odbijała Kujawy z rąk buntowników, w okolicach Poznania odbyła się bitwa między siłami Obodrzyców a buntownikami. Po tej bitwie, Obodrzycowie zabrali buntownikom Poznań. Zaczęto ścigać niedobitków, którzy przeżyli poprzednią bitwę, a następnie ruszono na stolicę wroga. Do króla doszła wiadomość, że samotny żołnierz z Podlasia bronił tej prowincji przed buntownikami. Być może był to ktoś z Synów Robercika. Rewolucja trwa Bolesław oddał swoją prowincję - Sandomierz - jedenastoletniemu synowi, by w przyszłości, jak już dorośnie, wiedział, jak zarządza się ziemiami. Armia polska licząca ok. 1200 wojaków rozpoczęła oblężenie Kalisza, licząc na to, że buntownicy będą skłonni do mediacji. W międzyczasie, zaczęto powoływać nowych żołnierzy, aby wspomogli armię Bolesława. Papież Benedykt X dowiedział się o tym, że w państwie polskim została uchwalona wolna inwestytura, w której to król wybiera biskupów, a nie papież. Bolesław sprzeciwił się papieżowi i nie zrzekł się tej ustawy. Do króla doszły wieści o tym, że Obodrzycowie ponownie wypowiedzieli wojnę buntownikom polskim, co zaniepokoiło Bolesława, bo bał się, że znowu zagarną jego ziemie. Polak, Węgier - dwa bratanki Wojna z buntownikami trwała już ok. 10 lat, siły polskie Bolesława i siły buntowników zmniejszały się, a w dodatku Obodrzycowie nadal walczyli z buntownikami, których armia liczyła ok. 3300 ludzi. 6 lipca 1086 roku pańskiego, doszło do ślubu między księżniczką Magdaleną a królem Andrasem II. Rozpoczęła się uczta, a w jej trakcie doszło do rozmowy między Bolesławem i Andrasem II o udzieleniu pomocy Polsce przeciwko buntownikom. Kilka dni później, Andras się zgodził i zamierzał pomóc swojemu teściowi. Zaczęto powoływać nowych ludzi do wojska, by w końcu pokonać rewolucjonistów. Nowa armia polska liczyła ok. 2300 ludzi, a armia węgierska liczyła ok. 3000 ludzi. Zaczęto odbijać ziemie okupowane przez buntowników. 15 stycznia 1087, wojsko Bolesława zaatakowało 2500 Obodrzyców, którzy nie posiadali w ogóle dowódców. Zginęło ok. 890 Polaków i 2300 Obodrzyców. Zaczęto okupować ziemie buntowników. Myślano, że armia Obodrzyców została zniszczona, ale okazało się, że wciąż mają duże siły. Około 2400 wrogów rozpoczęło oblężenie Dolnego Śląska. Wydano za mąż księżniczkę Robiącą Sojusz z Kimś za księcia Henryka. 25 kwietnia 1089 połączone siły polsko-węgierskie pod dowództwem Andrasa II zaatakowały siły Obodrzyców, którymi dowodził wielki książę Gryn II. Obie armie nie posiadały dowódców na flankach. Poganie przegrywali fazę ostrzału, co zmusiło ich do poddania się. W bitwie wzięło udział ok. 4600 Polaków i Węgrów oraz ok. 2300 wrogów. Straty wyniosły ok. 590 po stronie armii polsko-węgierskiej i ok. 1900 ludzi po stronie Obodrzyców. 22 grudnia 1089 roku, dotarła do Bolesława wiadomość, że król Filip potrzebuje pomocy w wojnie przeciwko królowi Leofwinowi z Anglii. Bolesław zgodził się na dołączenie do wojny, lecz nie brał w niej czynnego udziału. W końcu, po 16 latach walki z buntownikami, podpisano pokój 9 lipca 1090 roku pańskiego. Księcia Włosta Dunina Grubego - przywódcę rebelii - wrzucono do ciemnicy. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, postanowiono wprowadzić średni autorytet koronny. Pochodzenie Niedźwiedzia 20 sierpnia 1090 roku pańskiego wszedł w życie średni autorytet koronny. Bolesław uzurpował tytuł do wielkiego księstwa Jaćwingów. Zrobienie tego kroku kosztowało go 113 sztuk złota, ale przyniosło mu to prestiż. Po krwawej wojnie z buntownikami i Obodrzycami, trzeba było ustabilizować sytuację w kraju. Rozkazano budowę placu treningowego dla łuczników w Krakowie. 4 stycznia 1092 król Bolesław postanowił wypowiedzieć świętą wojnę rebelii Obodrzyców o Pomorze Gdańskie, czyli o Słupsk. Zaczęto powoływać wojsko i wysyłać go do Gdańska, by tam zgrupowano siły. Do Bolesława przybyła wiadomość, że dziedziczy hrabstwo Podlasie po hrabi Mścigniewie. Po śmierci Sieciecha - mistrza szpiegów, posada ta przypadła Bartoszowi, który był heretykiem. Pierwszym jego zadaniem było kradnięcie technologii z Konstantynopolu. 4 maja 1092 siły polskie, które liczyły ok. 6500 ludzi, zaatakowały oddział Obodrzyców. Bitwa była totalną rzeźnią. Po stronie polskiej zginęło tylko ok. 70 ludzi, a po stronie pogan wszyscy. Do niewoli dostał się niejaki Lubomir z Karentii. Niedługo potem został wykupiony za 25 sztuk złota. Obleganie prowincji Słupsk trwało dalej, tymczasem do Bolesława przybyła wiadomość od Benedykta X, że jeden z doradców jest heretykiem. Po tej wiadomości, Bolesław uwięził Bartosza, a na jego miejsce wzięto Borzywoja z Radziełowa i dostał to samo zadanie, co wcześniej Bartosz. 23 października 1092 doszło do ślubu między księżniczką Józefą a księciem Tamasem z dynastii Arpadów. Odbyło się huczne wesele, ale wojna nadal trwała. Po oblężeniu Słupska, władca tych ziem chciał się poddać. Bolesław o tym nie wiedział i jeden z dowódców zasugerował mu zaatakowanie armii Obodrzyców, która stacjonowała w Czarkowie. 28 sierpnia 1093 doszło do walki. W bitwie wzięło udział ok. 2500 Polaków i ok. 3000 Obodrzyców, zaś poległo ok. 900 Polaków i ok. 2100 Obodrzyców. 7 lutego 1094 podpisano pokój, zabierając rebelii Słupsk. Od kilku miesięcy, w Grodnie przebywało ok. 1200 Żmudzinów, z którymi trzeba było się uporać, toteż wysłano tam armię królewską. Gdy wrodzy zwiadowcy dowiedzieli się o ataku, ucieknięto pustoszyć Kijów. Trzeba było rozdać posiadłości w Słupsku. Miasto przekazano Maćkowi, a biskupstwo Kołobrzeg przekazano biskupowi Domawujowi. W Płocku nakazano budowę placu treningowego dla łuczników, a w stolicy wieżę zamkową. Stworzono również tytuł księstwa Pomorza Gdańskiego. Wielkie podboje małego kraju 22 czerwca 1094, Bolesław wypowiedział wojnę o Smoleńsk wielkiemu księciu Władysławowi Rurykowiczowi. Zebrano armię i wysłano ją do Czerska. Króla zamartwiło to, że Władysław wezwał do tej wojny swego sojusznika z Kijowa. Bolesław widząc, że sam nie da rady, wezwał swoich sojuszników - Świętosława i Andrasa. Tylko ten drugi odpowiedział na wezwanie do wojny. Do króla doszła wiadomość, że jego córka, Robiąca Sojusz z Kimś, zachorowała na odrę. Król Czech zaproponował ślub między księciem Wratysławem i polską księżniczką. Bolesław zgodził się, bo chciał zarazić dwór w w kraju na zachodzie. 25 października 1094 doszło do bitwy ze smoleńskim wrogiem, która zakończyła się totalną rzezią wrogów. W międzyczasie wybrano nowego marszałka, bo poprzedni zmarł. Został nim Doman of Koźle, który miał rozwijać technologię militarną w Krakowie. 6 stycznia 1095 doszło do bitwy między siłami Bolesława a Kijowianami. Bitwa ta zakończyła się kolejną masakrą. Siły Polaków wynosiły na początku bitwy ok. 2400, a Kijowian ok. 2500. Zginęło ok. 600 ludzi po stronie Bolesława i ok. 2300 po stronie wroga. Armia polsko-węgierska rozpoczęła obleganie Przemyśla, w którym stacjonowało 500 ludzi. 22 stycznia 1096 roku, po zdobyciu prowincji, podpisano pokój. Teraz Smoleńskiem rządziła żona Piotrka - Yevpraxia. Jej śmierć mogłaby się przyczynić do tego, że w tym miejscu rządziliby Piastowie. Bolesława niepokoiło królestwo Pomorza, którymi rządził Gryn. Zebrano armię królewską i wasali w liczbie ok. 4400 i skierowano ich do Szczecina, gdzie doszło do walki z wrogiem. Gdyby nie pomoc Węgrów, bitwa mogłaby zakończyć się klęską. Siły polsko-węgierskie liczyły ok. 9000 ludzi, a Pomorzan ok. 4600. Straty to ok. 1500 Polaków i Węgrów oraz ok. 4000 Pomorzan. Podzielono obydwie armie. Siły polskie oblegały Szczecin, a Węgrzy Poznań. 27 października 1097 podpisano pokój, zabierając od Pomorza dwie prowincje. Domawujowi przekazano dwa biskupstwa - Nakło i Szczecin, Borzywoj dostał miasto Wolin, a Józef z Radomska dostał miasto Uznam. Z kolei całą prowincją Szczecin miał rządzić Doman of Koźle, a hrabstwem Wołogoszcz Maćko. W Galindii przebywali poganie, którzy łupili tę prowincję. Armia polska zmierzająca do Smoleńska dostała rozkaz, aby zmasakrowali pogan, co bezproblemowo się udało. Nowym metropolitą został Dytryk z Kruszwicy, który dostał za zadanie nawrócić Opole na katolicyzm. Zorganizowano turniej, który miał się odbyć za dwa miesiące. Gdy w końcu do niego doszło, zwycięzcą został Jakub, drugie miejsce zajął Bolesław, a trzecie Bogumił. Planowano podbić całe Prusy, ale niestety tamtejsi mieszkańcy przeszli na katolicyzm, więc nowym celem Polski została Litwa. Wypowiedziano jej wojnę i zawołano sojuszników. Zebrano armie w Grodnie i wysłano ją do Galindii, gdzie przybywały wojska pogan. Świętopełk prosił Bolesława o pomoc w walce w odzyskaniu tronu, ale Bolesław nie zgodził się na to, ponieważ kiedyś Riazań nie pomagał mu w wojnach. Wprowadzono wysoki autorytet koronny. Nowym zadaniem Dytryka było nawrócenie pogan z Grodna. Kiedy wojna miała się zakończyć lada dzień, Litwini przyjęli katolicyzm, co zaskutkowało natychmiastowym przerwaniem konfliktu. Władca Pomorza Córka Bolesława - Robiąca Sojusz z Kimś - wyzdrowiała. Stało się tak prawdopodobnie z powodu wynalezienia w Czechach lekarstwa na odrę. W Krakowie rozpoczęto budowę niskiego kamiennego muru oraz ulepszono ciężką piechotę i infrastrukturę zamkową. 4 lipca 1100 roku pańskiego król Bolesław wypowiedział świętą wojnę wielkiemu wodzowi Gedere, której celem było zajęcie prowincji Memel. Zaczęto powoływać wojsko królewskie, jak i wasali. Roman Rurykowicz wywołał rewolucję w Riazaniu i poprosił Bolesława o pomoc, zaś ten odmówił. Armia polska licząca 5300 żołnierzy ruszyła do stolicy Kurlandii. Zajęcie tej prowincji mogło przyśpieszyć podpisanie pokoju na warunkach Polaków. Zwiadowcy donieśli, że niedaleko stacjonuje armia Kurlandczyków. Postanowiono się udać do miejsca ich pobytu i zniszczyć ich armie. Nie posiadali oni lewej i prawej flanki, przez co siły Polaków mogły razem skupić się na centrum, dokonując całkowitej rzeźni. Po wygranej bitwie wojsko polskie wróciło do stolicy Kurlandii, by znów ją oblegać. Po kilku tygodniach miasto było opanowane przez Polaków. Następnie udano się dalej, by zniszczyć kolejną armię wroga. Prowincja Grodno została nawrócona na katolicyzm, zaś kolejną prowincją do nawracania było Podlasie. Oddział polski liczący około 300 osób został zaatakowany przez pogan w stolicy Kurlandczyków. Żaden Polak nie przeżył tego starcia. Teraz w stolicy stacjonowało około 3000 wrogów. Podlasie zostało nawrócone na jedyną słuszną wiarę. Siły polskie liczące około 5000 ludzi zaatakowały armię pogan, którzy nie posiadali prawej flanki. Po stronie Polaków zginęło około 800 osób, a po stronie pogan około 3000, których przed bitwą było około 3200. 26 września 1101 roku pańskiego podpisano pokój. Od teraz Memel należał do królestwa Polski. Prowincją tą władał Burmistrz Maćko. Zażądano ekskomuniki księcia Arelisa z Prus, na co papież Benedykt X się zgodził. W Wołogoszczy wybuchł bunt chłopów, który liczył około 1300 ludzi. Bolesław zebrał swą armię, by stłumić bunt. Żaden buntownik nie przeżył tej bitwy. Pojawiła się frakcja, której celem było, by książę Józef został władcą Polski. Przywódcą tej frakcji była hrabina Świętosława Dunin. Zdenerwowany Bolesław postanowił ją zabić i w swej komnacie wykrzyczał Just do it!. Do spisku tego zaprosił Domana of Koźle, Maćka Bogorskiego, Stefana z Tarnowa, Czyrzniecha of Brześk a na końcu zaprosił wszystkich innych chętnych. Jeden z sławnych pisarzy zaproponował Bolesławowi stworzenie kroniki jego rodziny, na co Bolesław się zgodził i zapłacił 34 złotych monet. 24 maja 1102 roku pańskiego król Bolesław wypowiedział świętą wojnę królowi Krutojowi Wizlawidow. Celem było księstwo Obodrzyców. Armia polska została powołana. Miała zgromadzić się w Słupsku. Doszło do małego starcia pomiędzy oddziałem Polaków a Pomorzan. Początkowo wygrywali Pomorzanie, ale po przybyciu posiłków polskich wygrana należała się Polakom. Jedna z dam dworu o imieniu Salomea zaczęła zwracać uwagę Bolesława i zaprosiła go do swojej komnaty. Jeden z burmistrzów, Gediminas z Kolna, poskarżył się Bolesławowi, że metropolita Dytryk oskarża go o herezję. Bolesław postanowił to sprawdzić i okazało się, że nie jest heretykiem, przez co relację między Bolesławem a Gedeminasem uległy polepszeniu. Bolesław poszedł do komnaty Salomei. Jak mówią niektórzy, nieźle się z nią zabawił. Od tamtej pory liczono na pojawienie się nowego członka rodziny. 14 sierpnia 1102 przyszła wiadomość, że Świętosława ma przejeżdżać pod opuszczoną karczmą ze swą eskortą. Wykopano tam dół i napełniono nawozem. 11 września doszło do śmierci Świętosławy, która wpadła w pułapkę, przez co frakcja przestała istnieć. W bitwie o Uznam odbyła się walka między Polakami a Pomorzanami, którzy nie posiadali dowódców na obydwu flankach. W starciu brało udział około 5800 Polaków, z czego zginęło około 1000. Po stronie Pomorza walczyło około 3000 Pomorzan - żaden z nich nie przeżył tej bitwy. Podczas starcia do niewoli dostał się Barnim Obroditen. Jedna z głównych armii oblegała stolicę Pomorza. Jeden z oddziałów wyruszył do prowincji obok, by zniszczyć mały oddział Pomorza. Dostali oni od króla rozkaz: Walczcie jak Robert!. Polacy posiadali lewą flankę i centrum, ale nie posiadali dowódców. Pomorzanie posiadali przywódców na lewej i prawej flance, ale nie w centrum. Lewa flanka Polaków padła, a wszystkie siły Pomorza skupiły się na centrum. Z całej tej bitwy cudem przeżyło 33 Polaków. Stolicę Pomorza wzięto szturmem, co się opłaciło. Jeden z więźniów, który dostał się do niewoli podczas bitwy, domagał się lepszej celi, na co król odpowiedział mu: Lepszą?! A może ciemnica?!. Bolesławowi urodziła się córka, której matką była Salomea, ta kobieta, z którą król poszedł do łóżka. Dziecko nazwano Niechciana, bo Bolesław jej nie chciał, a potem się jej wyrzekł. Główna armia wyruszyła pokonać ostatnią armię Pomorza. Bitwa ta okazała się całkowitą anihilacją wojsk Pomorza. Podczas starcia do niewoli dostał się szaman Szymon z Pentzelina. Żona Bolesława udała się do klasztoru, by zebrać myśli i odnaleźć spokój, a może nawet Boga. Bolesław to wykorzystał i spotkał się ze swoją kochanką. 17 czerwca 1103 roku pańskiego doszło do zawarcia pokoju między katolicką Polską i pogańskim Pomorzem. Pod władaniem Polaków znalazło się księstwo Obodrzyców. Obecną stolicą Pomorza był Poznań, który należał niegdyś do Polski. Domanowi of Koźle przekazano hrabstwo Werle, Karol Mazowiecki dostał hrabstwo Roztok, a hrabstwo Meklemburgia przekazano Józefowi Poraj. Krucjata Ludność w Meklemburgii została nawrócona na jedyną, słuszną wiarę przez biskupa Domana z Krotoszyna. Jednym z nowych zadań zleconych Dytrykowi z Kruszwicy (polskiego metropolity) przez Bolesława było nawrócenie Gdańska. W stolicy rozpoczęto budowę średnich koszar. Metropolicie udało się nawrócić Jacentego z Oliwy. 20 czerwca 1104 roku pańskiego do Bolesława przyszedł liść o treści: Jego Świętobliwość, papież Benedykt X wreszcie wysłuchał wołań o pomoc naszych chrześcijańskich braci i sióstr, których domem jest Królestwo Jerozolima. Wzywa wszystkich zdolnych do walki mężczyzn w Europie, by chwycili za broń i pokonali złego człowieka, jakim jest Kalif Abu-Bakr, by państwo Jerozolima zostało wyzwolone z łap muzułmańskich pogan. Bóg odpuści pielgrzymom grzechy w Królestwie Niebieskim! Bolesław nawet myślał by tam iść, ale po stwierdzeniu, że jest to za daleko, zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. W Smoleńsku wybuchł bunt synowej Bolesława. Poprosiła ona króla Polski, by ten jej pomógł, na co ten się zgodził i powołał armię królewską. Kanclerz - książę-biskup Gaudenty z Rugii - zmarł, a jego stanowisko objął inny książę-biskup - Uściech z Rugii, który dostał zadanie by sfabrykować roszczenie do Chełmna. Mikołaj z Częstochowy knuł intrygę, jaką była zdobycie hrabstwa Werle. Bolesław wydał rozkaz, by uwięzić go w lochach za swój występek. Jeden z hrabiów, Doman, wysłał wiadomość Bolesławowi, że ten posiada tytuł, który powinien należeć się jemu. Oczywiście Bolesław dyplomatycznie mu odmówił. Papież Benedykt X umarł, a jego następcą był Urban II. Po roku Bolesław zdecydował się przyłączyć do krucjaty i powołał swoją armię liczącą prawie 5000 żołnierzy. Po wybudowaniu średnich koszar rozpoczęto budowę miasteczka zamkowego. Bunt w Smoleńsku został zażegnany. Lewą flanką dowodził Jacenty, prawą Izbor, natomiast środkową Bolesław. Dopiero po przybyciu na Ziemie Świętą Bolesławowi przypomniało się, że nie bierze oficjalnie udziału w krucjacie. Wysłał list do papieża z prośbą, by móc się przyłączyć, na co ten się zgodził. Armia polska rozpoczęła obleganie prowincji Arisz, ale wkrótce została zaatakowana przez ogromne siły muzułmanów, którzy nie posiadali dowódcy na centralnej flance. Doszło do ostrzeliwania siebie nawzajem. Wkrótce Bolesław zdecydował się zaatakować piechotą centralną flankę, doprowadzając do jej zniszczenia, a następnie konnicą doprowadzając do całkowitej anihilacji. Następnie oddział Bolesława ruszył pomagać Jacentemu, który walczył z samym kalifem. Do walki ruszyła piechota, zaś siły kalifa pokonały oddział Jacentego i zaatakowały Bolesława. Lewa flanka muzułmanów, jak i prawa flanka Polaków, poddały się. Cała nadzieja była w armii Bolesława oraz to, że przybędą posiłki chrześcijan. Pod koniec walki Bolesław krzyknął: Niech was Bóg przeklnie. W bitwie tej wzięło udział ok. 4100 Polaków i ok. 11000 muzułmanów, zaś poległo ok. 3000 Polaków i 6500 muzułmanów. Ta sama armia muzułmanów, która wcześniej pokonała Bolesława, znowu zaatakowała, doprowadzając do całkowitej rzezi Polaków. Po stronie muzułmanów zginęło wtedy tylko 10 osób. Władcy Polscy próbowali zatuszować tę porażkę, by nie ujrzała światła dziennego, ale podobno kolejni władcy Cesarstwa Wendyjskiego ją ujawnili. W Galindii pojawili się poganie, którzy chcieli złupić kilka prowincji. Bolesław po stracie swojego wojska powołał armię wasali i nakazał im pokonanie tych pogan. Podobno jeden z hrabiów tamtejszych ziem widząc, że wrogowie próbują złupić Grodno, powołał swą armię i rozpoczął bitwę. Następnie przyszedł Bolesław z wojskiem, dzięki czemu armia rajdowców została pokonana. W Krakowie rozpoczęto budowę dużej stajni. Jeden z wasali Bolesława, burmistrz Barnim z Gdańska, zwrócił się do niego, że metropolita, biskup Dytryk, sądzi, że jest heretykiem, a przecież tak na prawdę był zwykłym katolikiem. Bolesław sprawdził to i okazało się, że mówił prawdę. Ekkelis Konopacki postanowił wysunąć żądanie wobec tytułu Bolesława, mimo że posiadał jedynie żałosny i ewidentnie podrobiony dokument. Bolesław w zamku krzyknął: Co za drań! Od 4 lat w więzieniu gnił szaman Szymon z Karentii, który zostałby wypuszczony tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś zapłaciłby za niego okup w postaci 25 sztuk złota. W Rugii wybuchł bunt chłopski, ale Bolesław postanowił to zignorować i podbić ziemie pogan, wypowiadając tym samym świętą wojnę o Zemitaję. Powołano armię i ruszono do Galindii. Bolesław stwierdził, że ludzkości nie da się kochać, w wyniku czego przestał być hojny. Od teraz jego ambicją było zgromadzić majątek oraz powołać armię wasali, która by pokonała buntowników chłopskich. Bolesław pewnego dnia dostał z Konstantynopola list o treści: Doszły do mnie słuchy, że wasz mistrz szpiegów Burmistrz Borzywoj z Radziejowa próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o postępach technologicznych, jakich dokonali ludzie w jednej z moich prowincji. To karygodne - by nie dopuścić do tego rodzaju problemów, wtrąciłem tę osobę do więzienia. Podpisano: Basileus Gregoras z Bizancjum Wiadomość ta zdenerwowała Bolesława. Na następnego mistrza szpiegów wybrał Czyrzniecha z Brześka. Odbyła się bitwa między Polakami, a dużą ilością pogan. W starciu poległ Jacenty, a sama batalia zakończyła się porażką Polaków. Kolejne bitwy z poganami także kończyły się klęską. Bolesław wezwał do wojny swojego zięcia z Węgier, synową z Smoleńska i Świętopełka II. Sojusznicy zaczęli zbierać armię, zaś w Smoleńsku pojawili się dwaj Robercikowie. Krucjata została zakończona klęską krzyżowców. Błogosławiona Dziewica najwyraźniej nie sprzyja wyznawcom religii, jaką jest Chrześcijaństwo. Po licznych niepowodzeniach i klęskach Papież Urbanus II podejmuję decyzję - wojna, której celem jest Jerozolima przeciw kalifowi Abu-Bakr zostaje odwołana. Bolesław w czasie krucjaty wiele zwiedził - Węgry, Cesarstwo Bizantyjskie, a nawet był prawie pod samą Jerozolimą i jeszcze zobaczył piramidy. Jak na starego człowieka było to bardzo dużo. Po nieudanych próbach Bolesław znów zebrał armię i zaczął odnosić sukcesy. Jeden z hrabiów, Karol, wysłał wiadomość Bolesławowi, że ten posiada tytuł, który powinien należeć się jemu. Oczywiście Bolesław dyplomatycznie mu odmówił, wysyłając mu list z napisem: Chuj ci w dupę. Polepszono w kraju legalizm i kawalerię. 27 maja 1100 roku pańskiego zmarła królowa Polski, żona Bolesława - Wyszesława. Miała w dniu śmierci 63 lata i zmarła śmiercią naturalną. Na starość Bolesław został zaręczony z księżniczką Juttą Salian. Zmarł również mistrz szpiegów, a jego miejsce zajął Borzywoj z Radziejowa. Jego zadaniem była kradzież technologii z innych państw. 16 stycznia 1111 roku pańskiego podpisano pokój, a hrabstwo Nadrovia należało teraz do Polski. Ostatnie lata życia Bolesława Burmistrz Maćko z Wołogoszczy otrzymał od Bolesława tytuł księcia Pomorza. Król zaprosił na dwór dwóch arystokratów. Ambicją Piotrka, syna Bolesława, było zostanie marszałkiem, a że brakowało osoby na tym stanowisku Bolesław wziął jego. Król widząc, że jego wnuk o tym samym imieniu miał żonę idiotkę, Wszeborę Sieradzką, która była jąkającą się kuternogą, postanowił ją zabić. W najbliższym czasie niejaka Elżbieta, po wypiciu dużej ilości alkoholu w karczmie, wygadała się co do spisku, ale mimo to król go kontynuował. Hrabi Prendocie z Grodna Bolesław przekazał tytuł księcia Jaćwingów, a hrabia Karol z Czerska otrzymał tytuł księcia Mazowsza. Siemowit z Nowogródka twierdził, że byłby lepszym zarządcą majątku od księcia Maćka, a jego ambicją było zostanie zarządcą majątku. Bolesław postanowił zwolnić Maćka i zatrudnił Siemowita. Jeden z wasali, jakim był Rościsław Grzymała, został nawrócony na katolicyzm przez biskupa Dytryka z Kruszwicy. Bolesław uwięził Mateusza Poraja, a następnie wsadził do ciemnicy za to, że chciał zabić niewinne dziecko. Hrabstwo Roztok zostało nawrócone na katolicyzm. Januszowi Sieradzkiemu przekazano księstwo Kujaw. Zmarł książę Pomorza - Maćko, a wszelkie ziemie po nim odziedziczył Bolesław, lecz postanowił przekazać tytuł ten Domanowi of Koźle, a jemu synowi Borzysławowi przekazano hrabstwo Wołogoszcz. Hrabstwo Nadrovia i Memel otrzymał Wielisław. Domanowi of Koźle przekazano także księstwo Meklemburgii, a Wielisław dostał tytuł księcia Żmudzi. Janusz Sieradzki został nowym kanclerzem i został wysłany do Chełmna, by fabrykować tam roszczenia. Dnia 19 sierpnia 1112 roku pańskiego król Bolesław II poszedł do nieba przez śmierć naturalną w wieku 70 lat. Władzę przejął jego syn Piotrek, który wyprawił ojcu pogrzeb na Wawelu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Crusader Kings 2 Kategoria:Cesarstwo Wendów